DanHanDan
Dan Kelly, better known online as DanHanDan is an American gaming YouTuber who became known for his Minecraft Gameshow, Total Drama Minecraft, which is based on the Canadian animated series, Total Drama. His YouTube channel currently has 6,100 subscribers and 1.6 million video views. Early Years In his early years of YouTube, Dan played several well known games on Minecraft, including but not limited to Survival Games, Pixelmon, and MineZ. Dan has continued his YouTube Career to participate in events such as Topaz UHC (Hosted by Heroes Icy Quest), and his very own game show named "Total Drama Minecraft", which has gone on to have a several successful series. Total Drama Minecraft Dan's personal claim to fame, Total Drama Minecraft is a Minecraft gameshow that focuses on Dan's friends competing for victory over eachother. Season 1 The first season of Total Drama Minecraft began on 17 Oct 2014, acting as the series' debut with 9 unique competitors from Dan's own pool of friends. As of the writing of this wikia, Season 1 Episode 1 has accumulated almost 45,000 views and 330 likes. In this season, teams were determined by which pedestal the contestant unlocked in Treasure Hunt. Red Team: * LeAwesome1 * XBOXONLYBORED * Lord_Hasu * linkmaster13 (Until Episode 3) Purple Team: * Wha1Am1C00L * ELITE_SNIP_R * Ace_Rider * Chalkychambo * linkmaster13 (Post Episode 3) This season's challenges were as follows: * Episode 1 = Treasure Hunt * Episode 2 = Spleef * Episode 3 = PvP * Episode 4 = The Jump Off * Episode 5 = Trivia * Episode 6 = PvP (2''') Numbers in brackets show the challenge's previous number of appearances in Total Drama Minecraft seasons before this season. *¹ 'Switched teams mid-season to balance numbers Season 2 Total Drama Minecraft Season 2 was first uploaded on '''12 Nov 2014', being an almost immediate sequel to TDM1, with just a 15-day hiatus between the two seasons (the shortest gap between any 2 existing seasons of TDM to date). Just like its predecessor, TDM2 featured 9 competitors, with 4 returning from the original season and 5 new ones. Teams this season were decided in a school yard style, with captains being selected based on the top 2 finishers of the parkour. Red Team: * Wha1Am1C00L Captain * Chalkychambo * darkflame78100 * ajmckracken Purple Team: * DarkDayofDoom Captain * trex54 * ELITE_SNIP_R * ExeicMC This season's challenges were as follows: * Episode 1 = Parkour * Episode 2 = Hot Foot * Episode 3 = Spleef (2') * Episode 4 = Foot Race * Episode 5 = PvP ('3) * Episode 6 = Maze (2''') * Episode 7 = Sumotori Numbers in brackets show the challenge's previous number of appearances in Total Drama Minecraft seasons before this season. Season 3 Episode 1 of Total Drama Minecraft season 3 was released on '''January 9, 2015, featuring an increased number of contestants compared to those seasons preceeding it at 13. This season is the first season since season 1 where all competitors in the top 3 positions were newcomers, with 7 total newcomers meaning that they outnumbered the 6 returning cast members. In fact, the new competitors took the top 5 and bottom 2 places this season. This was also the first season of TDM where the finale was not technically PvP based and to have almost all of its competitors return in a future season. Teams this season were decided using the school yard style, with randomly chosen captains. Green Team: * ShotZISummonZ Captain * IamStriker * falconking * Tomb_guard Purple Team: * aidanrayner999 Captain * FudgeAKey * ajmckraken * Ace_Rider Orange Team: * Chalkychambo Captain * linkmaster13 * ExeicMC * Wha1Am1C00L Later in the season, teams were rebalanced and new colours were assigned, as shown below. Blue Team: * Wha1Am1C00L * FudgeAKey * ShotZISummonZ Red Team: * IamStriker * falconking * Tomb_guard This season's challenges were as follows: * Episode 1 = Horse Parkour * Episode 2 = TnT Spleef * Episode 3 = Parkour (2') * Episode 4 = Maze ('3) * Episode 5 = The Dropper * Episode 6 = Sumotori (2') * Episode 7 = PvP ('4) * Episode 8 = Build Battle * Episode 9 = Race to the Moon Numbers in brackets show the challenge's previous number of appearances in Total Drama Minecraft seasons before this season. * ¹ ''' ''Eliminated due to internet issues * '² Team rebalanced. ShotZISummonZ was voted by 'green' team to move to the newly formed blue team with FudgeAKey and Wha1Am1C00L. Season 4 Season 4 of Total Drama Minecraft began to be uploaded on February 20, 2015. This season notably features the first competitor to willing leave the show (ajmckracken) due to time restraints. This season was also the first season to feature a 2 episode finale, which was done due to a request by Chalkychambo made to Dan during the time of editing. Another first for the TDM series was made in season 4 in the form of 2 people earning 3rd place as well as this season being the only season to feature a challenge built by one of the competitors (Cobble Climbers, built by Chalkychambo). 4 of this season's competitors were new comers, with the other 9 returning from previous seasons. Teams this season were decided by the order in which a player's assigned sheep died in "Counting Sheep". This season's challenges were as follows: * Episode 1 = Counting Sheep * Episode 2 = PvP (5') * Episode 3 = Build Battle ('2) * Episode 4 = Maze (4') * Episode 5 = Crafting Race * Episode 6 = Cobble Climbers * Episode 7 = Trivia ('2) * Episode 8 = Parkour (3''') * Episode 9 = Super Smash Bros. Numbers in brackets show the challenge's previous number of appearances in Total Drama Minecraft seasons before this season. * ''¹ 'Switched teams mid-season to balance numbers *² Left mid-season due to lack of time'' Season 5 Season 5 of Total Drama Minecraft began to be uploaded on '''July 3, 2015. This season has the very first fan contestant, LuigiSpanish. This has a reused twist where the 1 team gets to vote the someone on the other. Teams were picked by contestants making it up a hill. Every other contestant would be on a team. Red Team: * BrokenPixelMC * BreakJack * Goat___Man * Ace_Rider * ChalkyChambo * Talentful * SeeFreezy Purple Team: ' * Exeic * EvilMerlin100 * LuigiSpanish * KillerMinerFTWW * Tomb_Guard * UberStudiosHD * Zinni_ This season's challenges were as follows: * Get to the top of the mountain * Sand Pit ('2) * Fishing * Maze (5') * PVP ('6) * Dropper (2') * Build Battle ('3) * Trivia (3') * Super Smash Bros. ('2) * Wipeout Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers